Dog Star
by damianarose
Summary: Sirius and Andromeda go out for a night on the town. But things turn dirty a little too quickly and Sirius is concerned. WARNING: BLACKCEST! and SMUT


Sirius grinned as he landed his bike out front of Andromeda's house. He took off his helmet, the wind grabbing his long black hair and throwing it around. "Oye! Meda!" He called. He heard the front door open and his smile got wider as he watched his slim cousin run out of her house.

"Andromeda Black, you make sure you are home before midnight!" Sirius heard the shrill sound of his Aunt's voice in the night.

"No! Shut it Mum!" A harsh female voice called back and then he saw Andromeda. She was a tiny thing, always had been. Even for being the oldest of them. Her hair was black and short, spiky and she was in a black tank top and black jeans. She had a sort of pixie look to her.

"Come on Siri! Let's get the hell out of here!" She called to him, swinging a leg over his bike and wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed herself into him and Sirius took a deep breath.

She always felt good, better than a cousin should feel. Sirius and Meda were like two halves of the same soul, not wanting to conform to the Black way of life. Sirius breathed in deep and caught her scent of roses and wine.

"Sneaking some of your mum's wine again eh?" He asked as he started his bike with a quick kick, the engine drowning away the sounds of the night.

"Of course! Only way to get through the day!" Andromeda laughed into his ear, causing him to shiver.

They soared into the night, going fast and without care. Blinking through the night sky.

"Where to Meda?" Sirius asked, biting his lip as he made a quick turn and her thighs clamped around him.

"To Muggle London!" Meda exclaimed from behind him. "I'm getting my nipples pierced tonight!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Nipples, eh… Alright then!" He turned the handles a bit and they began to make their decent.

They landed quietly in an alleyway behind Meda's favourite Muggle establishment. "The Cold n Stuff" where she liked to come get her tattoos and her piercings. Sirius quickly hid his bike and held out his arm to Meda.

Meda laughed and linked her arm through his, rolling her hips seductively. Sirius swallowed and had to pry his eyes from her form. _She's your cousin you git!_His mind screamed at himself.

They walked in and were quickly seated behind a screen in a white sterile room. Meda was in a lounging chair with her shirt off, like normal she hadn't been wearing a bra. Sirius sat in the corner, his legs crossed, his hands playing with the keys to his bike.

He was trying not to stare, trying not to notice that her breasts were like ripe peaches, handfuls of cream skin and perfect. Trying not to see that her stomach was flat and that her pants were low rise and he could see the tops of her hips. He shifted feeling his cock stir as his eyes focused on her shimmering belly button ring.

"So Sirius bars or balls?" Andromeda asked, startling him.

"What? Balls, huh?" He asked, quickly looking up at her face. He watched her smile a knowing smile and repeated the questions. "Oh…..balls." He said, nodding to the picture on the wall.

Andromeda raised at eyebrow and took in her flustered looking cousin. She'd always found Sirius to be a handsome bloke, but she'd always thought the cousin barrier had stood in their way.

Meda had no problem with fucking him; she was a creature of passion and had in all actuality fucked Regulus the summer before and taken advantage of Bellatrix five nights past. She looked at Sirius, eyes trailing down his chest to his pants and noticed they looked a little more stretched than normal. _Well I guess I was worried about nothing._ She thought.

Sirius felt his cock hardening at her intense look and was relieved when the bald man with the snake tattoo walked in. But his relief wouldn't last. As the man touched Andromeda Sirius began to wish it was his hands touching her. When her flesh was finally pierced Sirius almost came in his pants at the heady sounds she made, the way her nipples puckered. The look on her face was a cross between pleasure and pain.

Finally it was done. Andromeda paid the man and pulled her tank top over her head. She looked over at Sirius and smiled, "Come on Siri! Let's go." She told him and hopped up off the seat and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the white sterile room and into the night.

"Where to now Meda?" Sirius asked as he got on his bike.

"The park, I wanna stare at the stars!" Meda exclaimed getting on behind him and pressing her self completely against his back. She felt him shiver against her and they were off.

"The park eh? Well I know a good one." Sirius tried to keep the lust out of his voice as he put his bike in gear and took off.

Andromeda smiled, pressing her cheek into his back, smelling him and enjoying how his muscles felt beneath her hands. Her breasts ached in time with her cunt and she bit her lips from moaning as the motorcycle trembled beneath her.

She reached her hands around Sirius and played with the button of his jeans, sliding her fingers in just a little to touch his skin. She felt his quick intake of breath and his body shuddered.

Sirius could barely concentrate as her fingers played with his skin. She couldn't possibly…Could she? Sirius swallowed and put them down in the middle of some trees at a park not too far from her house. It was dark with only the stars really giving off any light.

Sirius slid off the bike quickly and walked a few feet away. He lay down, putting his arms behind his head and stared at the stars. Soon enough he smiled as Andromeda's head lay on his stomach. _This _was okay touching… _This_ was normal. He began to relax; one of his hands came down to caress her back. When he felt bare skin his hand stilled.

"Meda, what the hell?" He asked into the darkness. "Where's your shirt?"

"My nipples hurt so I took it off." She told him, one hand snaking around so her fingers could touch his stomach.

"But…ummm….well…" Sirius coughed, then his eyes widened and she sat up and faced him.

"Is it a problem Siri?" She asked.

"No…no problem Meda." Sirius closed his eyes against her image. Her breasts were in front of him, the nipples red and sore, he wanted to touch them, taste them. He squeezed his eyes shut against the want. She was his icousin/i for Merlin's sake!

He heard her sigh and then felt the warmth and weight of her head back on his stomach. He began to relax again until he felt her fingers unbutton the top of his jeans. His body stilled, he didn't want to say anything. He felt his zipper slide down and the pressure of her warm smooth fingers sliding under the rim of his shorts.

He bit his lip hoping that she wasn't doing what he thought she was. That she wouldn't notice he was already half way to a painfully hard erection.

His hips jerked as she closed around his shaft. "Meda." He hissed her name and she tightened her grip and released him from his shorts, the cooling air hit the tip of him and he moaned.

"Siri, shush." Meda told him and began to pump him up and down. Her fingers were like magic, working him better than he could work himself, establishing a fast paced rhythm. Sirius's hands dug into the ground.

"Meda…stop." He groaned, by this time his cock was hard and standing straight up. He could feel her breath on him and the image of her mouth that close to the head of his shaft made him thrust harder into her hand.

"No Siri…." She muttered pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. "I want to." She said, licking the small drop of precome off of him.

His hold body began to shake as her skilled hands struggled to bring him to climax. Sirius moaned, loud and deep and he felt his balls tighten and his climax nearing.

"No…Meda.." He almost begged it.

"Yes Siri, now." She licked up the side of him and he came in her hand. He thrust upwards, his orgasm crashing over him. She kept pumping, milking his orgasm, his body trembling with the force of his release. His seed spilled hot over her hand and down his body, he groaned, loud when she had lowered her head to enclose his tip in her mouth. He pushed into her and felt her throat swallowing the last few spurts of come.

A few seconds later her head came up with one final lick and she let go of him and with pleasure watched him go limp. She pulled out her wand and cleaned them up and tucked him back in. She turned to him, breasts still bare. She crawled up and kissed his lips.

His eyes fluttered open; dreamy, filled with passion he kissed her back. Then he remembered who she was and he gripped her shoulders to pull back a little. "Andromeda, Merlin we shouldn't have…" He began.

"It's okay to want to fuck me Siri." Andromeda explained, drawing circles on his chest.

"No…It's taking advantage and we're cousins!" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I love you Siri and you love me…its natural and only sex. It felt good right?" She asked.

"Well yes of course." He smiled, "I can't imagine not liking it…with you." He almost blushed.

"Well that settles it." Andromeda pressed him back down into the grass, kissing him deeply. "We can debate morals or we can set up a regular schedule of snog fests."

Sirius groaned into her mouth and brought his hands up to cup her breasts, kissing her back and his last thought before passion clouded his brain was _Merlin I hope she takes this as a yes._


End file.
